<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life with a Time Lord by LadyPaigeC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566453">Life with a Time Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC'>LadyPaigeC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Introspection, Oncoming blondes, Regeneration, Space Wives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor regenerates and finds there is something she's forgetting. Something she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/778746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life with a Time Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/gifts">blueboxesandtrafficcones</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from the prompt: crave on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the burn of regeneration faded, the Doctor looked around for...for something. </p><p>
  <i>Ugh. What is it? It’s just on the edge of my mind. I need… What do I need?</i>
</p><p>Voices ran through the Doctor’s head. Familiar voices, but…unknown? <i>No. I’ve heard these voices before, but...who are they?</i></p><p>
  <i>{Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving?}</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A craving? Yes! That’s it!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Weird. Weird like new teeth. New teeth? Why would I think of new teeth?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>{I like yoghurt. Yoghurt’s my favorite. Give me yoghurt.}</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yes! Yoghurt! No, not yoghurt. Not bacon either or beans. Wait! Beans on toast? Something about beans and toast…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>{Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?}</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sad. </i>
</p><p>
<i>Why does that voice make me sad?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh, but that voice! It’s...I need...there’s something about that voice...not a ham sandwich or fish fingers and custard.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fish custard? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>No. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tea?</i>
</p><p>The Doctor grabbed the monitor on the console and dragged it closer and a blonde stared back. <i>Oh! I know her. No, someone like her.</i></p><p>
  <i>I...Rose!</i>
</p><p>The Doctor smirked. <i>That’s what I’m craving. My wife.</i></p><p>
  <i>But that wasn't Rose. That means I’m...</i>
</p><p>“Oh, brilliant.”</p><p>The Doctor pushed the button for the intercom in the bedroom and the keyboard exploded setting off a domino effect in the console room. The TARDIS tilted and books flew off their shelves onto the floor. </p><p>
  <i>Blimey, maybe that was the button for the stabilizers.</i>
</p><p>The Doctor slid across the grating trying to gain purchase on something...anything as the door to the TARDIS burst open.</p><p>Rose ran down the hallway, but the different gravity in the control room and the fire in the time rotor gave her pause. “What the bleedin’ hell?!”</p><p>“Hang on, Rose! I’ll just...” </p><p>A fireball blocked Rose’s view of the Doctor and forced her back into the corridor heading to the domestic quarters.</p><p>The blast caused the Doctor to lose her hold and fall right out the door. “Rose, I’m... Come find me!”</p><p>The doors slammed shut and the TARDIS dematerialized on her own.</p><p>“I’m sorry, darling, what did the bad Time Lord do to you?" Rose patted the wall. "Did he just regenerate into a woman?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>